


Hugh Jackman Between Two Men Of His

by ADAMWryter



Category: The Greatest Showman (2017), The Greatest Showman (2017) RPF
Genre: Gag, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Mysterious, Oral Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, kidnap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-03-31 16:53:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13979464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADAMWryter/pseuds/ADAMWryter
Summary: Hugh Jackman just has to deal with some familiar friends... Himselves, to be exact...





	1. The Greatest Meet And Greet

**Author's Note:**

> I just had this crazy idea about shipping the actors with the characters they portrait in movies.. And I loved it... So I start with Hugh Jackman and P.T. Barnum... Cuz he/they look(s) so good together.  
> This work is based on real life people. Should any of the mentioned characters read this, I just want to say this is purely fictional and I mean no offense.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hugh Jackman runs into someone familiar... Too familiar... It's him? It's P.T. Barnum!

It was really quiet. Hugh Jackman is walking through a place with a lot of trees, it could be a forest, or a park, anyway, it’s a place with a lot of trees. He’s wearing his favorite black shirt, covered with a warm coat, he wraps his neck with his favorite scarf. He’s roaming the places slowly, enjoying the view, the freshness of the nature there, feeling the breeze on his skin, the cool atmosphere. But his calmness is soon broken with a charmingly familiar low voice…

“Greeting, handsome?”, the voice is hidden behind some trees. The owner of the voice is slowly being revealed. A shade of red is seen, it’s his jacket, it’s decorated with gold threads and a little bit of the color black at some positions. He’s holding a staff and wearing a top hat, and the hat is revealing a beautiful yet familiar face. It’s Hugh himself! No, it’s…

“Phineas-Taylor Barnum! At your service!”, the man smiles in a charming way…

“What! It can’t be! Who are you!”, Hugh is shocked and demands determinedly…

“Phineas-Taylor Barnum, the greatest showman, king of the circus, master of the performance... At your best service”, the man smirks again…

“Quit fooling around, man! This is not funny! Tell me who you really are! Why are you looking like me!”, Hugh’s blood is running cold right now…

“I already told you… P.T. Barnum! It’s me! Who else would I be? Speaking of looking alike… That explains why you’re looking so good…”, the man speaks in seductive way.

“That’s it! I’m calling the cops”, Hugh’s attempting to get his phone…

“Cops? What are cops? Are they like police?”, the man interrupts.

As Hugh takes his phone out of his pocket, Barnum raises his eyebrows curiously and swings his staff at Hugh’s legs and makes him fall, and Hugh’s phone is slightly cast away not so far.

“Hey!”, Hugh is really angry and a little bit scared of this man… Barnum pins his staff firmly to the ground and leans down, facing Hugh…

“I am not sure what kind of trick you are trying to make but it’s not going to work”, Barnum smirks at Hugh…

“You are the one with tricks here!”, Hugh uses his arms to crawl back a little in order to make himself feel safe, “I demand to know why you are disguised like me and the character I portrait!”

“Disguised like you? Character? Is that what you are thinking about me right now? I told you… I am real… I am Phineas-Taylor Barnum! I’m a showman, I work as a headmaster in a circus down in Manhattan, New York in 1850. As I was enjoying my job, one night as I was sleeping, I was shown with a man looking just like me, suddenly my heart began to race and I heard a voice saying “You know you want him”. And the next morning, as I was walking, I saw a magical portal showing that man in my dream and it led me here, to you.”, the man offers Hugh a hand to help him stand up.

“A magical portal?”, Hugh is curious.

“Yes, it is a very large arch of stone, you can fit an elephant through it”, the man, Barnum chuckles. While Hugh is still in awe and curiosity, Barnum offers a handshake “You want to come with me, handsome? I am sure I can put you in an act, maybe hosting with me. I’m also thinking I need a replacement sometimes… What do you say?”, Barnum tilts his head to a side, signaling he really wants Hugh to say yes.

In contrast to Barnum’s expectations, Hugh frowns and speaks in anger “What?! No! Okay… I don’t know what is going on but whatever… Just go back to where you are from and leave me alone.”

Hugh turns around and as he is about to walk away, suddenly Barnum swings his staff to make Hugh trip again, landing on his chest. Then Barnum kneels to pin Hugh to the ground really hard, Hugh can feel a lot of pressure of his back. Barnum smirks “Then you leave me no choice”, then takes out a piece of cloth, maybe his handkerchief, then puts it over Hugh’s face and gags him really firmly. Hugh can feel the dizziness taking over, his eyes begin to shut down despite his efforts to stay awake, he tries to shout but all that comes out is just “mmmmppphhh”, and Hugh slips into a coma. Barnum notices that the handsome man is sleeping soundly, adorable and kissable, then he looks at the handkerchief in curiosity “That man was right… That potion really worked…”

 

TO BE CONTINUED... 


	2. Claws Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the hand of Barnum, Hugh would never expect another guest,... Wolverine!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like Hugh's look in Logan... So I decided to add Wolverine... However... he's not my fav so I don't know much about him... Just wing it, anyway

The sound of the leaves and the breeze crawling on Hugh’s face wake him up. He tries to move but finds himself tied to a moving thing. It’s an elephant! Hugh tries to speak but all he sounds is “mmmmmppphhhh” because he’s being gagged with a piece of cloth around his head. Hugh’s sound makes Barnum notice “Ahh! Did you sleep well, gorgeous? It’s good to have you back with us. You may be thinking about the elephant… I told you that I could fit an elephant through the portal… But I can’t find it anywhere now… I wonder if it disappeared…” And Hugh tries to sound louder, tries to make his words clear through the gag “Let me go!”. “What?”, Barnum asks, “Let you go? No, I can’t let you go. Not until I have taken you to my circus”, says Barnum complacently. And all Hugh can do is keeping making that sound in hopelessness, which turns Barnum on kinkily.

Suddenly a voice is heard out of nowhere “He’s mine!”, which makes both of the men surprised. Barnum looks around and see a man in a suit, with silver hair on his head and on his chin. Both of his hands look like they’re carrying something. No, it looks like they grow from his hands. He walks slowly to show his appearance. “Excuse me… May I have information about you, mister….”, Barnum raises his brows. “The name is Wolverine. That’s all you need to know”, says the man, which makes Hugh shocked in awe and curiosity. Of course Hugh recognizes him, but Barnum doesn’t… And now they are in a face-to-face situation now. The greatest showman jumps off his elephant to deal with his problem “And why are you here, Mr. Wolverine? Though I must say it’s a strange name”. “Not your business, I was sent here and told to do this… Hand him over or get hurt!”, Wolverine lowers his voice to a threatening volume. “Over my dead body…”. “Gladly!” And the two of them fly into a fight. Despite Wolverine’s rapid attack, Barnum still manages to dodge and block his moves, not letting his pretty face harmed. The clang sound of Barnum’s staff clashing with Wolverine’s claws echoes throughout the space and invades Hugh’s mind. He tries to speak up to settle down this fight but fails.

After a minute, Wolverine tries to threaten Barnum again “You will have been dead by the time you have your hand on my man again?”… “Your man? You mean MY MAN!”, Barnum jokes, he’s opposite to Wolverine, definitely! But Wolverine just spills his little thought “I was shown by a mysterious man that this gorgeous man would be with me. By the time I looked at his face, I had already felt something about him!... Just to say” – Wolverine stops attacking – “He looks just like you… Is it you that I should take away?”. “What no”, Barnum has a laugh, “I was shown by a mysterious man, too. I believe this gorgeous man would have a perfect act at my circus… And speaking of which, would you like to join me at my circus? I’m pretty sure the audience would like you… Should we call you Wolverine? Or maybe we can change you into Lobster man! Sounds great?!...”, then Barnum tones down his voice, “now I just notice… You look like him, too, and like me… That’s scary…”. “Yes, the first time I saw him, he captured my eyes with that look. I like his identical look…”, says Wolverine. “So do I!”, Barnum excitedly says.

Then comes a little moment of silence between two men. They look at Hugh then look at each other… “How about we share”, says Wolverine with his seducing voice. “Agree!”, Barnum smirks. They step close to each other and grab the other’s face and kiss, deeply! Wolverine retract his claws to put his hand on Barnum’s cheek. They grab each other by the tie, pull them slightly and touch their bodies with tenderness. Wolverine pins Barnum to a tree nearby to kiss deeper, runs down his face along Barnum’s chest. Then he stands up tall and look at Barnum in eyes, saying “What do you say we get handsome boy out?”. Barnum grins and they look at Hugh with horny eyes…

 

TO BE CONTINUED...


	3. A Pleasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wolverine and Barnum won't let Hugh go without giving him a pleasure... Sexual one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This contains oral sex scene... But I'm not used to writing it so it's kinda short and not so very hot... Anyway.. Thank you for supporting me.

Wolverine gets to the elephant where Hugh is being kept. He looks so adorable in those ropes and gag. His eyes speak up his fear of what coming next, mixed with a little bit of curiosity. Wolverine uses his claws to cut the rope, leaving only some of them on Hugh’s chest and those tying his wrists. He carries Hugh down and pushes him to Barnum, who catches him and embraces him by the chest, slowing running down his entire body. Hugh can feel the rush of that ecstasy feeling, but he can only moan a little through that gag. Wolverine runs his claws slightly through Hugh’s face, leaving no wounds, just that horny, cold feeling of the metal on his skin. Barnum is just steadily unbuttoning some top buttons of Hugh’s black shirt, showing his beautiful chest. And Wolverine retracts his claws to pin his palms on that chest and kisses, licks it, which gives both Hugh and Barnum some rushes. That results in Barnum leaning his face next to Hugh’s from behind his back and gently kisses him.

Then the two pushes Hugh down to his knees to give each other a kiss, while doing that, Barnum pushes Hugh’s head to Wolverine’s loins. He can feel the muscle of the mutant man through his shirt and jacket, really hard and muscular. Then both of the men turn Hugh around to face Barnum’s waist and make Hugh do exactly like what he just did to Wolverine. All three of the man are feeling extremely sexually turned on right now. Hugh moans so hard that the two fictional men agree that they should ungag him to let that moan louder, even though gagged-moan can make them even hornier. Once Hugh’s mouth is free, he exhales with a “I’m horny” breath.

Barnum reaches for Wolverine’s shirt to unbutton it and so does Wolverine to Barnum’s shirt, leaving both men chest-free, with a tie hanging on each other’s neck. This scene is so sexy that every man would trade anything for a moment like this. Hugh’s hands are still tied and he tries to reach for one of the men’s crotch. All three of them feel like they can shoot their loads right now. Both men get their cocks out to rub them on Hugh’s face and make him have them in his mouth. This oral scene is really something. After a while, they both at the same time get off on his face… Fascinating. Then Hugh feels like he just did in his pants, too.

A moment of silence appears, then goes away as Barnum says “You know, I really hope you two can join my circus. It would be fantastic!”. But Hugh responses “Can one of you untie me?”, then they both agree to let Hugh go. Wolverine cuts the ropes with his claws. Once freed, Hugh tells them his opinion about what just happened “Look, guys! What just happened is really something… You just made me feel so exotically turned on by me’s… You both are fictional characters I portraited. And seeing my face on two men having sex with me is not something you see everyday. Much as I want to have you with me forever, for what I just have experienced was really a great pleasure… A great pleasure indeed… But I think we should just be in our places… Wherever you are from, please return to your places. Appearing in another’s place would turn their life upside down…”. “Nonsense… The crowd would be shocked if they see both of you”, Barnum interrupts. And Wolverine adds “Yes, I would love you with me…”. “But if you love me… Please let things be right”, says Hugh with charming and begging eyes. After a moment, they agree to set Hugh free to go back to their lives…

“I would miss both of you”, says Wolverine, much as tough he is, he could be soft sometimes.

“I would too… Guess my circus won’t that new act… But it’s alright… I will come up with something else”, Barnum says his goodbye.

And as for Hugh, he’s feeling a relief of what he used to fear about what if these two appear forever in his life… His life would be chaotic… News will come from everywhere, the world will never leave him alone… They will track down why these two appeared… Even Hugh himself doesn’t know. He is quite shocked about this… Still he feels a little sad about having to say goodbye to him’s. Maybe this is weird, but it’s not bad after all. He was just kidnapped and abducted by himselves… And it turned out those “himselves” just wanted to have his love… “It’s a pleasure meeting you gentlemen today. Anyway… I really hope I could see both of you one day”, Hugh to say goodbye the last, “but not in this way, please…”. And they all burst into a laugh. Then suddenly a shimmering light appears and after it’s gone… Barnum and Wolverine have disappeared… Hugh just stands there, wondering what just happened… He forgot to ask who mysterious man that sent them here was… Guess we’ll never know… All Hugh can do now is carry on with his life, finding a way out of this place, change his clothes and continue doing whatever he intended to before being kidnapped by Barnum.

THE END.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess we'll never know who that mysterious man was...  
> That man was created when I had no idea how to explained the characters had got the real life... Let's just think that man was me (LOL).  
> I'm thinking of writing more on this idea... Coming soon...  
> This is my first multi-chapter work, thank you for your supporting and your kudos.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading


End file.
